Sweet memory
by LiljaAngel
Summary: This is just a one-shot of the married life of an Princess hero.


This is just something i threw together in half an hour. So it might not be so good. But I figured, what a hell, I will post it.  
>I own nothing. Lionhead! 33<p>

* * *

><p>She looked down on Hannah and felt something that she had never felt before. It was like love but it was on the verge of pain. She loved her daughter so much and she prayed to god that Hannah would not have to grow up in Albion in its current state. She looked over at the bed and smiled when she saw that Eliot was watching her. He was amazed that she was his wife and the mother of his daughter. He could remember her with scrawny legs and a gap in her teeth because she had lost her first tooth.<p>

"I can't believe that this is out life. When you told me that you wanted to marry me the first time I only saw it as a game."  
>She smiled and sat down on the bed. Her brown hair fell in free curls down her back.<br>"It was a game then. We were ten, Eliot."  
>He tugged her down and clamped his lips over hers and felt the familiar ache in his lions. She felt him cup her face in his hands and she felt a thrill shudder down her back. The truth was that she had been in love with when she was ten. Not in this way but in the most acute way a ten year old was able to love someone.<br>"Do you remember that day in the tower?"  
>He laughed and sat up in the bed. He would never forget that day. Together they had done what they had done every day, running away from Jasper. For all their life they had run away to talk or play. But that summer, they had been 17 and their parents had told them that it was time for them to grow up. With the defiance of a teenager they had told their parents that they already were grown-up. That day running from Jasper had introduced them to a sort of play that they would enjoy more than any playing they ever had done. <p>

* * *

><p>She was out of breath and leaned against the heavy wooden door. She saw the winkle of laughter in Eliot's eyes and if she had had enough air to talk she would have told him to bugger off. He was beautiful standing in front of the window with his hair out of order and the sun framing him like he was an angel.<br>"That was more fun than it used to be."  
>He laughed out loud now, probably because he had enough air to do it. She agreed with him and she knew why it had been more fun. It was because they were not only avoiding Jasper this time but Walter as well. He had told her that it was time for her to start learning how to fight. Utterly boring and unnecessary! She was never going to rule so learning how to rule seemed like a waste of time. Eliot walked over to her and when he kissed her she could not help smiling. Kissing him was something that was totally worth her time. She let her arms slide up his neck and pressed her body against his. Lately their kissing sessions had become more and more serious. She felt something inside her when she was close to him that she could not explain.<br>"I love you, my princess!"  
>"Always and forever, Eli!"<br>He dragged her down on the floor were they had been lying so many other times, sometimes talking and laughing and sometimes kissing like the world was about to go under tomorrow. He took one of her breasts in his hand and just the weights of it made him gasped and kiss her with more fever.  
>"Will we be together forever? Will we be married?"<br>He saw something in her eyes that made him realize that this was not the usual way she asked this. This time she wanted the truth.  
>"Yes, I could never see myself with anyone but you."<br>She smiled and sat up. He almost felt his heart stop when she dragged pins out of her hair and it fell in golden curls down her back. The sun from the window made it look like a crown. She kissed him with her mouth open and started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands felt smooth and warm skin that made her belly knot up in hundred places. His hands in her hair and his eager kisses made her feel so loved. He wanted this just as much as she did.  
>"Can I undress you?"<br>When she nodded he felt his mouth go dry. She opened her shirt herself and threw it aside. When he, after some trying, undid her bra and her breast fell out in all their glory he almost whimpered. They were perfect ivory white with a rose in the middle.  
>"Eliot, I have never done anything like this before. You know that..."<br>He kissed her and did fight with his male side at the same time and whispered:  
>"You can stop it anytime. I will only do what you want me to."<br>He saw how the fear in her eyes drained away and she pushed him down and sat on top of him. Using her lips she learned how his body felt for the first time and she was breathing almost as hard as she had done running from Jasper. Eliot wormed a hand under her and undid his own pants. He carefully pulled down her panties with her help.  
>"Are you sure about this?"<br>She nodded and sat down on it. She did not expect the sharp pain and she felt tears rise in her eyes. She had read somewhere that is was supposed to hurt a bit but that it would pass. Eliot was clenching his jaws and trying to breathe slowly. But after only a couple of minutes he felt his body spasm and she felt a warm wetness inside her.

* * *

><p>Eliot's cheek had turned bright red at the memory of their first time.<br>"It is kinda strange that he cherish that memory! It is sort of…embarrassing. "  
>She smiled and kissed him. They were both the same and totally different. They had been through things that normal married couples never even touched. She had even sent others to their deaths for him. From the cradle came a small and angry cry. The princess smiled and got up from the bed. Whatever it had been that they had been through it was over know. She would be queen soon and he would stand by her side. They would raise their daughter and make sure that she knew how to rule the kingdom that had been her strong and brave mothers.<p> 


End file.
